


Lost Brother

by hallelujahsunrise (orphan_account)



Series: Unseeing [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallelujahsunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helblindi learns his lost brother's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Brother

Helblindi sat at his sire's side, letting him rub the lines on Helblindi's forehead, and stroke a finger over his horns, making Helblindi giggle.

His sire's hand fell to rest on Helblindi's shoulder as Helblindi heard a door open and light footsteps danced across the hall. He guessed that it was a dark elf.

"Laufey king," the visitor said.

"Ullr," said Helblindi's dam.

Helblindi heard a noise that suggested his little brother had sneezed from his perch where he sat with their dam.

"We have received some intelligence from Asgard," said Ullr. The Alfather's second son was born during the war... He resembles neither parent... The time fits, sir."

"What do they call him?" asked Helblindi's dam, sounding interested.

"Loki," said Ullr.

"On your way," Helblindi's dam said, and Helblindi heard the footsteps leave.

His sire sat up and Helblindi slid off the throne too, as his sire said, "we hadn't even had the chance to name him when he was taken..."

"Loki," mused his dam to himself, as if testing it on his tongue.

Helblindi felt his little brother Býleistr take his hand, leading him down the steps of the dais before letting go as the two exited the throne room.

"Do you think we'll ever meet this other brother?" asked Býleistr.

"No," said Helblindi, "unless they march back to Jötunheimr to kill us again."

Býleistr got quiet.

Helblindi took his hand, to apologize without words.


End file.
